Series Regulars and Recurring
The Johnny Cooper Series features a lot of Main Characters, Recurring Characters, Guest Characters and Antagonists from every Season. Below is a list of all these characters. Main Characters Johnny Cooper Jonathan Halpert is the Main Character and Creator of The Johnny Cooper Series. He's The Leader of The Cooper Gangand the son of Jim Halpert and Knack. He is a half-human, half-Celestial who was abducted from Earth by the Mumkey Gang in 1796. After his abduction, he began to build fame as the legendary outlaw and Master Thief, Johnny Cooper. In 1950, he left the Mumkey Gang and operate individually, starting by stealing a precious artifact that was previously his family's Legacy, the "Cooper Cane". Bryan Deep Bryan "Keen" Schrute IIII is the Second Main Character in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is the Sidekick of Johnny Cooper and the son of Dwight K. Schrute. He is a half-human, half-celestial. Bryan was sent to space after Dwight Schrute not wanting any children, he found his mentor Sheepover who later got married with Mumkey Jones, the mentor of Johnny Cooper. Bryan becoming the king of sucking people's dicks. Panda Jeans Joseph Gomez is the Third Main Character in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is the old Sidekick of Johnny Cooper. His father who was a Panda had sex with a human named Hulk Hogan. Joseph was later born and send to space after knowing Jeans' potential. He was raised in a planet full of Pandas where he later got his famous name, "Panda Jeans". Panda Jeans was highly educated by his sensei Panda San. He was taught how to use any kind of technology like Hacking Eduardo Alvarez Eduardo Alvarez also known as "Edpic" is the Fourth Main Character and Co-Creator of The Johnny Cooper Series. Eduardo was raised in the Cartel until he was abducted by Gman Rocks when Alvarez was only 5 years old. Gman had wanted to rape Eduardo but was stopped by Nermin who shot Gman's ship sending him to the deep oceans of hell. Nermin became his mentor and teached Alvarez how to become the fastest racer in the galaxy, teaching how to fix cars and operate as a mechanic. Toxik Vermin Nermin Jakupovic also known as "Toxik Vermin" is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is known for being married with Bella Thorne, Jan Levinson and for his involvement in The Cooper Gang as he tied most of the character's journeys together. As a kid, he was raised by Knack to teach him the ways of the Knackism religion. He had it all as a kid until one day, Shrek started attacking Heaven, Knack send Nermin into a space pod where he was send to earth where he was mentored by Satan and the devils. Oskar Kolkarino Oskar Kolkarino is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series and is the Son of Johnny Cooper himself. He was born after Johnny broke his condom when banging a woman who was later Oskar's mother, Pam Beesly. 7 months later, Beesly was supposed to give birth to Oskar in a Knack Hospital outside the War of Dunkirk but due to immigration issues they had to be transported to the U.S.S.R and thus Oskar was born. Cooper traveling to space most of the time got Pam mad, she broke up with him and took Oskar with her for years until Cooper reuniting with him later on. Carter Roberson Carter Roberson is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series and is one of the first african american to join The Cooper Gang. He was found and rescued by Johnny and Oskar in World War 3 after being trapped by Homo Froggos/Kevin Spacey. He became good friends with them and joined a trio alliance for the rest of the war. He is the son of 2Pac. TJ Miller Tristen Miller also known as "TJ" is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is also a YouTuber that is most known for his Crash and Uncharted content. Also a survivor in the "iCarlers Vs. BTS Fans War". Before YouTube, TJ was a dedicated treasure hunter traveling thru different locations using the book of Sir Frances Jones. He was accompanied by Nermin during most of his adventures but where unsuccessful due to the fact that the book was made when Sir Frances Jones was drunk with Dr. Seuss in a gay club. Charles Fell Charles Fell is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is one hell of a fella! He appeared in Season 1-2 of the Johnny Cooper series but he is sometimes mostly busy with his successful plush series which to this day broke the record of being the most viewed YouTube series of all time. Kelly Lewis Kelly Lewis is one of the Main Characters that will be introduced in Season 4 as one of the main antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series. She was formerly a Cooper Gang member back in 2015 but left to move to another location (similiar to Panda Jeans and Eduardo) but has returned in 2018 and joined the Triple 8 Army to seek revenge on Johnny Cooper, Bryan Deep (Brother) and The Cooper Gang. Mumkey Jones Mumkey Jones is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is Johnny's mentor and father figure. During his childhood, Mumkey loved watching Animes, his favourite being Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. His parents weren't home most of the time, causing him to be alone with his uncle Alex. When Mumkey and his uncle were alone, he forced Mumkey to watch Boku No Pico and wear his iconic monkey-mask. He later stopped being a Series regular after he was killed off in Season 4. Knack Knack is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is known for being the creator of the Universe and anything overall. He was created by The Doctor during a sex position with his former lover, Charlotte (who he later cheated on with Clara). He is the Gods of gods (The first and most powerful god ever). He is the founder of Knackism and created Earth and many planets for them to worship him and launch a war against Shrek. He stopped being a series regular after he was killed off in Season 3 by Bryan Deep. Jim Halpert Jim Halpert was one of the Main Antagonist in Season 3 Part 1 of The Johnny Cooper Series, however after his betrayal towards the Jones Gang, he has now become a Main Protagonist in the Series and is the father of Johnny Cooperhimself. He was a salesman at what was formerly Dunder Mifflin-Sabre until he was fired (he quit, but he was offered severance pay by Dwight). Dwight K. Schrute Dwight Kurt Schrute III is one of the Main Antagonist of Season 3 Part 1 in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is the father of Bryan Deep. Schrute is the "Assistant to the Regional Manager" in selling paper, despite lacking social skills and common sense. Despite his initial personal dislike of Jim Halpert, the two are a very effective sales team. Shrek Shrek 'is the Main Antagonist of The Johnny Cooper Series. Shrek was created the same day Knack created himself and the universe, he and Knack became best friends and later fooled around the world. They had many adventures until one day, Shrek betrayed Knack when the Anti-Christ killed half of Knack's close friends. Shrek banished to Hell, created the fury place into a Swamp. Making the place a dump, he tortures the beings by whipping them in the back for his own pleasure. He also created his own religion called Shrekism that rivals that of Knack. He was killed off in Season 3 making the Premiere his last as Series Regular. 2Pac Shakur '''2Pac Shakur '(Also Known as '''12Pac Shaker) is the Main Antagonist in the Second Season of The Johnny Cooper Series.During a stream, Johnny and Bryan prayed to Shrek and did some spazmoid ritual at 3AM, they ressurected 2Pac, he came back to Earth and was now torturing Johnny and Bryan for months. 2Pac has sent an army from Hell like the Band Queen and the black community. It is later revealed Carter Roberson was his son. 2Pac possessed Johnny and Bryan and multiple characters in several episodes. He tried to choke Johnny multiple times as a kink 2Pac probably had. He was killed off in the end of Season 2, making the ending as his last as a Series Regular Alex Jones Alex Jones '''(Kevin Spacey) is the True Main Antagonist in the Third Season of The Johnny Cooper Series. Previously being Kevin Spacey, transformed into his true self after eating Knack's Ragu sauce. Now Alex Jones, he has the power to withhold the Infinity Gauntlet and kill any being that stands in his way. He is the founder and leader of the Homo Froggo gang. Alex Jones was married to Fiona, Shrek's ex-wife and had tons of kids and lived a happily life, until World War 3 came in and Knack killed Jones' family as he thought it was the russians. Jones became furious and lost his mind over the years, become obssesed with killing Knack. Anti-Christ '''Anti-Christ '''is the Secondary Main Antagonist in Season 3 Part 1 of The Johnny Cooper Series. He was revealed in the Season 3 Premiere where he invaded Knack's ship and killing most of his people. He then took Knack, Shrek and Freddie Mercury hostage. Knack tried to fight back but Anti's bat was powerful than he can imagine, knocking Knack off unconscious, Shrek almost killed Christ until Anti-Christ pulled some jujitsu on him and beating him to death with his Bat. After an intense fight, he was shot in the head by Bryan Deep, killing him off and making the Season 3 Part 1 finale his last as Series regular. Joel Osteen '''Joel "John" Pilgrim Osteen is the Main Antagonist of the Fourth Season in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is known for being a Christian Man Preaching the word of Christianity and constantly attacking the religion of Knackism. One day Penelope Holland takes pictures of Joel having gay sex with Gordon Ramsay who is his own cousin. Since this is against the religion of Christianity, Joel is sent by his Christian Cult to hunt down Penelope who later befriends Johnny and Bryan in a bar. Ted Bundy Theodore "Ted" Robert Bundy '''is the Main Antagonist of Season 4 in The Johnny Cooper Series. Previously convicted of murdering over 100 Women that he beat the shit out of, raped or eat whipped for his own pleasure. The reason for being a lady killer is he was rejected by Angela Martin during middle school. This drove him into insanity. Instead of defending himself, he left. But hid into the bushes until Angela went by herself to where he followed her and raped her multiple times. He also beated the shit out of her with a whip that was used to whip Jesus. After killing Angela, he began to feel an orgasm and pleasure for doing it. Elliot Rodger '''Elliot Rodger is the Main Antagonist of Season 4 in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is the arch enemy of Mumkey Jones, Oskar and later on Johnny Cooper. Rodger had developed a crush on Sheepover who was Mumkey Jones' girlfriend for his entire life, he grew up with Sheepover since Elementary and had spent together up until College, during that time Sheepover grew another relationship with Vincent, Rodger asked Sheepover out on a sunday morning but she rejected him because she thought he was gay. Recurring Characters Kacy the Chihuahua Kacy the Chihuahua also known as "Spyro" is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series and the dog of Johnny Cooper. She has been appeared in multiple streams usually to bite Johnny in the ass or to kill Bryan Deep. However once taimed, she chills around. She is very famously known in the Johnny Cooper Community as "Spyro the Dragon". Richard Burnish Richard Burnish, '''real name '''Dustin '''is the author of the Neon Bible and together with Steven Chilton, a co-host of The Jesus Chatline. He is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series who mentors Johnny Cooper and Bryan Deep before they became Knackist. Steven Chilton '''Steven Chilton, '''also known as '''T. Rucker was a co-host of The Jesus Chatline together with Richard Burnish. He was portrayed by internet comedian Jason "Jay" Walkow. He is also a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series who is a mentor to Johnny Cooper and Bryan Deep. VoiceLegend Victor Yates is one of the recurring characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. Victor is mostly known for making Voice Over Dubs on YouTube, he's mostly done Power Rangers, Anime and Crash Bandicoot Voiceovers. He has been liked in the Cooper Gang community and became a big meme in 2018 and a hero when they needed him. He was previously known as "CrashLegend" until changing to his famous name known to man "VoiceLegend". Gman Rocks Gianni Rios is a recurring antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series for a long time and was a good friend and member in The Toxik Groupies until one day he betrayed the group to join the inferiour Jeri Gang(which has like only 3 members currently). Mark 45 Mark Guerrero '''is recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series. Previously being a Series Regular during Season 0-1. He is an old and first ever sidekick of Johnny Cooper and one of the founders of The Cooper Gang alongside Johnny Cooper, Panda Jeans and Bryan Deep. He is known to have the Benjamin Button disease when he was traveling to New York City for his planned assassination on Reggie Fils Aim, supposedly it was transferred when Freddie Mercury where in a room alone. Freddie Mercury '''Freddie Mercury is a recurring antagonist and the gayest character in The Johnny Cooper Series, he is known to seduce individuals like Panda Jeans, Bryan Deep and Elliot Rodger. He created The Queen Band as a way to launder his money as he was previously a meth dealer from Heisenberg himself with the help of his best pals, Brian May, Roger Taylorand John Deacon whom Freddie had an orgi with in order to seduce these innocent men into his own will. He also created the Freddie Mercury disease that can kill people if they had anal sex which Jeans' got during his 78th anal with Sneaky. Brian May Brian May '''is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series who is known to be the lead guitarist in The Queen Band. He previously worked with Richard and Steven in the church of God but one day, Brian went to go get some food at McDonalds to encounter Freddie Mercury who seduced him into having intercourse with him. He is also the father of Bryan Deep. Roger Taylor '''Roger Taylor '''is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series who is the drummer in the band, Queen. Roger was a dentist before joining the band, he was good friends with Freddie since high school and have actually become lovers and even had intercourse in the time of the Freddie Mercury era. Nobody knows this but Game Theoriest, MatPat confirms this by analyzing Bohemian Rhapsody and seeing that the lyrics from Freddie are for Roger. John Deacon '''John Deacon '''is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series who is the other guitarist in The Queen Band. He previously was just an innocent christian kid, he played for church until one night, everyone left except for one man, Freddie Mercury. Who wanted to know John's secrets, they stayed in the night, when he got seduced by Mercury and ripped Deacon a new one. Trey Powell '''Trey Powell is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series who has starred as The Murray in multiple episodes in Johnny's channel along in livestreams. He is one of Johnny, Eduardo and Panda Jeans' old friends from High School. Joshua Dominguez Joshua Dominguez 'is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series who has appeared in many episodes in the early Season 1 Transgender Pizza Delivery Person '''Sneaky '''also known as the "'Transgender Pizza Delivery Person" is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series. It is known for being the sex lover of Panda Jeans. Sneaky as a kid was gay, he usually got bullied a lot in school and always got raped by his cousin, Elliot Rodger a lot. He cut himself every night until one day he got hit by a car and ended up in the hospital. He was given the choice of a life time to become a transgender Kenyon Cooper Kenyon Halpert '('Kenyon Cooper)' '''is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is known to be Johnny Cooper's youngest cousin. Like Jonathan Halpert (Johnny Cooper), Kenyon also changed his last name from "Halpert" to "Cooper" to build their own legacy. Pam Beesly '''Pam Beesly' is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series and is an ex lover to Johnny Cooper. Pam was raised in Texas where she worked as a receptionist taking calls. Once-Ler Cooper Once-Ler Cooper '''is a recurring antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series first introduced in the opening of Season 3 Part 2 as a replacement of Johnny Cooper after his death. However unlike Johnny, he's an antagonist who is known to be a bit of a homosexual and a rapist. Along with being a greedy bastard! Karen Fillippelli '''Karen Fillippelli is a recurring antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series that has appeared a couple of times in multiple episodes. She was a co-worker of Johnny Cooper and Panda Jeans when he worked at an Office, as the both worked together for years, Lamon Central Lamon Central '''is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series and is the first black person to join The Cooper Gang.He was one of Johnny and Jeans' close friends. They met during The War of The Happening where people got possessed by some unknown air that caused people to kill themselves. Penelope Von Holland '''Penelope Von Holland is a new recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series who is known to kidnap and rape people with her big ass. She has token pictures of Joel Osteenand Gordon Ramsay having gay sex and is eventually hunt down by Osteen, she later befriends Johnny and Bryan in a bar. Jesus Christ Jesus Christ is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series and The Jesus Chatline who is good pals with Knackand Shrek. They are known to get drunk after sunday church. Jesus has killed multiple people in 9/11 and has caused hiroshima and the tsunami in Japan. Jan Levinson Jan Levinson Gould is one of the recurring Antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series. Jan Levinson previously was a manager at Dunder Mifflin who was married to Nermin for over 10 years (Before marrying Bella Thorne later on) until she was fired and divorced after having and underage sex with her personal assistant, Oskar when he was only 16 years old. Gwen Spacey Gwendolyne Maxine "Gwen Stacy" Spacey Jones '''is a recurring Antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series. She is known to sabatoge Johnny's marriage and Bryan Deep as well which she was successful with Pam's and Angela and is the daughter of Kevin Spacey/Alex Jones himself, the only surviving family member after Knack's attack. The Froggos '''The Froggos '''are a recurring species of frog like creatures in The Johnny Cooper Series. The froggos are a gang and species created by Alex Jones a.k.a Kevin Spacey's labatory. The froggos are also a gang made by Alex Jones. Jim Halpertand Dwight K. Schrute joined this gang for unknown reasons. 3Pac MilkShaker '''3Pac MilkShaker is a recurring Antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series who is known to be a demon creature that possessed Bryan Deep in Season 2 when getting locked up in 2Pac's dungeon after a long time when Johnny left and abandoned him there. Connor Cooper Connor Cooper '''is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series who is the Android brother of Johnny Cooper. Connor is an Android that was created by CyberLife after a DNA test was taken out of Johnny's ass when he was raped anally by Mumkey Jones. Guest Characters Mr. Balharry '''Mr. Balharry '''is a guest character in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is known to also be a member of the Neon Bible Church with Richard Burnish and Steven Chilton. He was a cool teacher who played games and sometimes got crazy and partied like it was 1987. He died in February 11, 2019 after he was stuck in a basement that was caught on fire Chad '''Chad is the mysterious producer for The Jesus Chatline who is mostly only mentioned but has made an appearance on the 1984 show, Christ Show. He makes some appearances in The Johnny Cooper Series as a producer as well Pope Benedict XIII Pope Benedict XIII 'is a guest antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series who is known to have raped multiple children under the Vatican. He sits down in the Vatican while he sends his missionary Hans Peter Shwanztlutcher to preach the gospel of the bible. Randall the Homosexual '''Randall "Baby" Stevens "The Homosexual" Baggins '''is a guest antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series and The Jesus Chatline Series who is known for being the biggest homosexual in the Series alongside Freddie Mercury. He has seduced many of the characters into sleeping with him and planting a seed on them giving them baby Randall's and making the victim's a homosexual. Jaybills Games '''Jason Billis '''is a recurring antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series who is known to steal people's dollar bills, hence the name "Bills" in "'Jaybills" as Jay is his given nickname by Freddie Mercury. He has helped Mumkey Jones create a massacre in 1920, where they murdered over one million U.S citizens during the Inauguration day of Donald Trump. Hans Peter Schwanzlutcher Hans Peter Schwanzlutcher ''(Literally: Hans Peter Cocksucker)'' from the Dominic Republic of the Vatican in order of Pope Benedict the 13, is a frequent caller on The Jesus Chatline known for his strong German accent and his constant weaving of western mottos and joke/meme terms in his sentences that often go unnoticed by Richard Burnish. Broadbent Neil Broadbent "The Badass Individual" Neil 'is a badass man who broke up with a engaged cheating whore in the most badass way. He planned it using the extreme knowledge that he got while watching Rick and Morty. After breaking up with this bitch whore, he went back and runned her over with her own car backwards while smoking weed with Snoop Doug and Spyro. Angel Solcrest '''Angel Randall Solcrest '''was a guest antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series who constantly attacked Nermin over his opinions and facts. He tried to send an army against The Cooper Gang but it backfired on his bearded bastard. He was part of Josh Gaming's homosexuality Gang. Bearmin the Snowkeeper Bearmin is one of the main enemies in The Toxik Groupies Universe who was defeated by Nermin during the great war in the opened gate garden. After he was defeated by Nermin he said: '"If I cant beat you in this Universe then I will have to beat your friends in the Cooper Universe hahahahaha!!!"